A Crazy Reunion
by gman5846
Summary: One year after The Ridonculous Race ended.. Owen still had feelings for Izzy ever since it ended.. Will they get back together? Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. And It takes places in 2016.


**April 2nd 2016: 11:30 AM**

(1 year after The Ridonculous Race ended, Owen still looked the same, he lives in a motel in Canada, Izzy still looked the same as well, Owen became a host for the hot dog eating contests, & Izzy became a popular Youtuber. Also, Owen always thinks about her everyday after the show was over.)

* * *

**Owen's Apartment:**

(Owen was seen laying on the couch watching some TV)

"Man! There's nothing on TV today! (yawns) "I should take a nap."

(Before he did, he saw a picture of him & Izzy at a carnival, he then walks to the picture & looks at it for a few minutes.)

"Man, I really do miss Izzy. I should call her over today.." Then he grabbed his iPhone & called Izzy

* * *

**30 seconds later..**

"Hello?" Izzy said on the phone

"Hi Izzy, It's me, Owen. I want you to-" Owen said but he was cutted off

"Sorry! I'm busy right now! Leave me a message! E-Scope out!" Izzy said on the phone

"At the tone, please record your message. When you're finished calling, you may hang up. Or press 1 for more options." The female on the phone said as Owen begins to leave her a message

"Hi Izzy, It's Owen. I want you to come to my appartment later today, because I wanna tell you something. Bye!" Then he hangs up on her

* * *

**4:00 PM**

(Owen was seen taking a nap in the couch until he heard the door knock as he woke up)

"Wha? Is that the pizza guy?" He muttered then he walked to the door

(He opened the door, & it was Izzy)

"Wow Izzy, you actually remembered!"

"Yeah, sorry that I didn't call you, I was just working with some crazy stuff. Like making this video! Take a look." Izzy said then she showed him a video about her being like HowToBasic

"Ok, so let me show you how to make an egg salad." Izzy said on the video

(Then she began to smash a bunch of eggs & put them a bowl & smashed the salad & threw it into the bowl & smashed the food everywhere with her bare hands which resulted a huge mess in her kitchen, then after that, she put some mayonnaise into the salad & dumped all over the bowl making a huge mess everywhere.)

"So, there you have it! That's how you make a egg salad!" She cackles "E-Scope out! Subscribe today! BOOM BOOM!" She yelled on the video as it ended

(Owen was shocked about the video)

"So.. What do you think about the video? I mean, It reached over 2 million views! And also, I have a million subscribers!" Izzy asked

"That was crazy Iz.."

"I know, right? By the way, what do you wanna tell me?" She asked

"Come to the living room."

(Then they both walked to the couch)

"Did you see me on The Ridonculous Race?" Owen asked

"Yes I did. And I'm so proud that your buddy Noah has a girlfriend! What's her name again?"

"Her name is Emma."

"Wow! That's so cool!" (laughs) "Hopefully I'll meet her one day. By the way, what happened to the contestants in the balloons during All-Stars?"

"What are you talking about?" Owen said while he was confused

"You know, you've inflated them in orange balloons in the finale?"

Owen blinked a couple times & now remembers & says "Oh right! Now I remember... It was 3 years ago.."

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Shows a scene of the contestants inside the balloons)

"Each one contains a previously flushed All-star." Chris explained

"Seriously? Can they breathe in there?" Zoey asked

"I don't know. Ask our classic competitor Owen. He filled them."

(Screen shows Owen with a bunch of canned beans)

"Thanks Chris! These double deep fried beans 'really' do the trick. (laughs) "Watch!" Then he starts inflating a balloon really big, but it pops really loud "...Mommy."

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"And what happened to the others? I mean Gwen, Alejandro, Heather, & Cameron got out of the balloons. But what happened to the rest after they blew away?" Izzy asked

"Well.. They all landed on the water safely without getting injured."

Izzy cackles happily & says "Now that's really good! If they died, It would've been a lot crazier!" She said & continues cackling

"I know what you mean.."

"Ok, now what are you gonna ask me? For 'real' this time?" Izzy asked

"Ever since The Ridonculous Race ended. I started thinking about you for the past few years. And I really miss your craziness, your laugh, your face, & even some great times with me."

Izzy starts tearing up & says "Wow.. *sniff* You're right." (She continues to tear up) "I promise myself not to cry.."

Owen comforts her & says "I know, I know.. So what do you say? Wanna get back together?"

Izzy smiles at him while tearing up & says "Of course Owen." Then she giggles

"Thanks Izzy."

(Then they both started to make out on the couch, then 5 minutes later, they pulled away & cuddled on the couch)

"I love you Izzy. And by the way, wanna move into my apartment?" Owen asked

"I love you too big guy. And I'll take that as a yes." Izzy said

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

(Then they've continued to cuddle on the couch for the rest of the day)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
